Passions of the Heart
by Michael94
Summary: Sora and Riku are living in a whole new place. They were forced to leave Destiny Islands. Evil forces are after them and their families. One good thing comes out of this: Sora meets his true love, Kairi! Sadly, she too becomes a target for Maleficent!


**Passions of the Heart**

I hope that you enjoy my story!

CHAPTER 1- An Introduction

In the Castle of Darkness…

Maleficent and Pete were talking at their conference table for their meeting. Maleficent had set it up to meet with him. Pete enjoyed working with Maleficent on evil plots. But every time he came to her castle, he didn't know what to expect. Their last evil plot failed, like always. This time Maleficent swore they were not going to fail.

"So, tell me Pete. Have you found out their new location?"

Pete didn't have an exact answer. He knew this was going to make Maleficent mad, so he hesitated. However, he knew he had to answer.

"Well Maleficent, I don't know their exact location. But I do have new information on their whereabouts nonetheless."

Maleficent looked like she was highly disappointed in Pete, which was something she was used to. She knows not to expect too much out of Pete.

Maleficent asked rather impatiently, "Well, what do you know?"

Pete began. "Well they are no longer in this galaxy. They are on a planet known as Earth."

Maleficent shrieked. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

Pete repeated what he had said to please her, "They are on a planet known as Earth."

"Very well," replied Maleficent.

"Also," Pete continued, "I found out that they are in the country known as the United States. Sadly, however, we have no idea where in the United Sates…"

Maleficent shouted, "I figured that you imbecile! If you want to remain on my pay roll, you are going to have to do better than this." She paused for a second and let her anger cool down. "Well I suppose, this will do for now. At least we have a lead on them. But, we can't waste too much more time."

Pete obediently responded, "Yes, I understand. I am still searching for their whereabouts. I have a search crew in the United States looking for them now."

Maleficent let out a huge, devilish laugh. "Great! They are bound to find them, I tell you! If they don't soon, I will do away with you and all of that stinking search crew of yours! GOT IT?"

Pete was now officially terrified. "Got it! Yes, yes…I understand." His words were trembling as he spoke; his voice was in his most fearful tone.

Maleficent was getting aggravated of Pete's foolishness. She yelled at once, "Get out of here, you imbecile! Get out, now! And oh, you and your search crew have exactly three days to find them! GOT IT?"

Pete muttered, "Yes Maleficent," under his breath." Then he dashed to her castle's exit. He was out the door extremely fast! Maleficent laughed, her devilish laugh once more. She starred out in space toward the door that he had left through.

Maleficent said in her most serious tone, "You better find them, Pete." Then she raised her voice. "You better find them or else!" Her voice echoed for miles around. Her castle, full of evil in the night, disappeared in the dense fog that was amiss.

In Columbia, South Carolina, US in a nice 2-story house…

Sora had just got out of bed. It was the first day of summer. School had just let out on June 4th. He stood up and stretched. "Summer is finally here, I won't have to worry about going to school for a while. Thank Goodness! Maybe I should call Riku to see what he is up to today! Maybe we can go see a movie or something." Then he turned his radio on, which is positioned on his nightstand. He turned it to his favorite station, which plays mostly pop music. He turns on his radio every morning. To him, it is a great way to start his day.

"Good morning everybody in the wonderful city of Columbia, South Carolina! How is everybody doing? It is time for your SC capital city weather!"

"Today expect lovely sunny skies and a high of 90 degrees! It is going to be a hot one, folks! Tonight, we're going to drop the temps to around 70 degrees. Enjoy the day today, because tomorrow we might have some rain in and around the area. Well, let's get back to the music everyone. Everyone have an excellent day! And kids, please have a great first day of Summer Vacation!"

Sora said, "No problem. Riku and me are going to have the best summer ever. We may not be on Destiny Islands anymore, but it is still going to be a wonderful summer. Maybe I could convince Mom and Dad to take us up to Myrtle Beach or something sometime this summer. We have plenty of time." He then went into his bathroom and brushed his teeth. He is trying to get back in the routine of brushing teeth. Recently, he has been slacking when it comes to dental health. His Mom had been scolding him a lot about brushing his teeth. So, Sora figured he should do the right thing and brush his teeth. After he was done, he made his way down toward the kitchen.

He got down to the kitchen and asked his Mom, "What's breakfast?" She smiled and replied, "Well grits and eggs, Hun. Take a seat." Sora sat down at the kitchen table, smelling his mom's wonderful cooking. His Dad was sitting across from him on the other side of the table. He was reading the newspaper. He paused for a moment and looked up at his son to ask him a question.

"So, son. How do you like it here? Your mom and me are confident in our decision on where we moved. I find it quite nice here."

Sora answered, "Yes, Dad. Columbia is a nice place. However, I'm going to miss Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie. They were great friends." He sighed and then said, "Let's just hope Maleficent and Pete don't learn our whereabouts."

Sora's mom said as she put the grits on, "You got that right. We just have to hope that they'll never find out where we are. They can never know where we are or where Riku is. It won't be good if they figure out where we are, that's for sure…"

The Dad decided to change the subject. He said, "Well, umm…we've been here a little while now. Maybe we should get acquainted with our neighbors. Sora, I hear there's a girl over there your age. Maybe you could become friends with her. After all, even though you have Riku, it would be nice for you to make some friends around here."

Sora agreed. "Yeah, I should try to make some more friends…"

In the house next door…

Kairi was sitting on her bed in her room. She was writing in her diary again. She usually begins her day with some diary writing.

"_Oh why must it be so hard for me? None of the guys notice me; it is like I am non-existent to them. Why? All they are interested in are those popular cheerleaders. Should I become a cheerleader next year just to get a boyfriend? No, that's silly. One of these days I am going to find my prince-charming…" _

At the house where Riku lives…

Riku was still sleeping. He was sound asleep and dreaming. In his dream, he was having a flashback.

"No!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I am not going to let that happen! We can't leave here! We just can't!"

"_Son, we have to. I spoke with Sora's father. We have to leave Destiny Islands at once. They are after us, I tell you. They are after us! We have to leave now! They want to do away with us!"_

"_Why Dad? What do they want with us? What is wrong with them?"_

"_I'll explain it to everyone once we are safely away from Destiny Islands." _

Riku then woke up. Immediately he muttered, "I wonder if my Dad is going to explain it today…."

Well, that is Chapter 1! I hope you are enjoying this story so far. Please tune in for Chapter 2 once I post it! Please review!


End file.
